Bloody Bunny: The Past Returns
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: Dollworks is back! And they want to take over the world and wipe out the human race again. But when the Dark Bosses return, Bloody Bunny has to face her past with help from Ayupan, and her long-lost sister; Mumu. This is only the beginning for these adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Bloody Bunny: The Past Returns

By MatchMaker Amethyst

Ash Wednesday is here. Let's read a story about a very chill, but a dangerous bunny doll that won the hearts of millions.

Bloody Bunny: She has the same look and personality. She's portrayed to be an emo. Her story is super complicated. Her body and name were reincarnated three times. She made a lot of enemies in the past and is now staying with Ayupan.

Ayupan: She has the same look and personality. She loves to sing and hang out with BB. She's the only real friend BB ever had.

Mumu: She has the same look and personality. Just like BB, she was reincarnated, but two times. She can turn into a monster if anyone harms BB.

Sloth Doll: He has the same look and personality. He was BB and Mumu's sensei during the 2nd reincarnation.

Vampire Lord: He has the same look and personality. He swore he would get his revenge on BB and Ayupan, but he might have a chance when BB's past returns to hunt her down.

The Dark Bosses: The enemies from BB's 2nd reincarnation past: Dark Rabbit, Razor Mane, Bye-Bye Kitten, and Serious Kuma. Somehow, they return with the evil doll organization called the Dollworks. Now they want revenge on what BB did to their chance to wipe out the human race.

Dark Rabbit- He has the same look and personality. He's the leader of the Dark Bosses and right-hand man of the person who's CEO of the Dollworks. But he unknowingly fell in love with BB. He's not even sure he wants to kill her or not.

Razor Mane-She has the same look and personality. She's the brains of the Dark Bosses. She's aware of Dark Rabbit's feelings for BB. She thinks that this will be perfect for BB to fall hard on him so that she can join their forces.

Bye-Bye Kitten- She has the same look and personality. She's the destructive one of the Dark Bosses. She's aware of Dark Rabbit's feelings for BB, so she would help win her over.

Serious Kuma- He has the same look and personality. He's the brawn of the Dark Bosses. He loves to eat that he would steal Kitten's cooking behind her back. He's aware of Dark Rabbit's feelings for BB, which he finds it confusing. He then falls unrequitedly in love with Ayupan for her charm, voice, and beauty.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Bloody Bunny's Story

Bloody Bunny…the only character in this story who has the most complicated back story. Her past is so hard to explain that I couldn't tell you about it. Maybe BB can tell you her origins. At Ayupan's mansion, she's relaxing with Ayupan by the pool. Psst! BB! Bloody Bunny! Hello?

"Huh? Oh, it's the person who's going to tell the readers about my adventures since my company hasn't come up with anything new for me to continue. What do you want?" she said while looking up.

You see, I need your help. The readers want to know about your story. You know, how it all began?

"Yes?"

I want you to tell them since you can do better than me.

"So, you want me to be the narrator now? This is the first time you let one of your characters tell the story."

I just want you to tell the readers your backstory.

"Okay, then."

Here, I made your narrating text different to mine.

_Thanks, Narrator…So, readers…You want to know how it all started. Like what the narrator told you, my story is super complicated. But there's one key element in my account; reincarnation. It's the critical answer to the story I'm about to tell you._

_It all began in a spiritual world of dolls that weren't created yet, and a very mean child made the world. I was a boy at that time. And my little sister, Mumu, was a boy back then too but was named Nitoru. Our parents were terrific assassins. But one day, while child me and baby Nitoru went out to play, we witnessed the death of Mom and Dad by a missile. Their deaths…affected me the most. Nitoru and I were filled with rage into avenging them. It was a long journey to the evil king of Toy Kingdom, but it was worth it. There at the castle, the king turned out to be a mean boy who loves to torture his toys for fun. But I stood up and sliced his nose for his crimes._

_Then everything went black…I was reincarnated into a doll in the real world from being created in a doll factory by a girl named Alice. I can never forget her…she had the sweetest smile I ever saw and gave me the best of hugs. The doll factory called Dollworks was an evil organization run by dolls that want to wipe out humanity and take over the world. Alice wanted to escape for being forced to make dolls for the evil dolls. She fled while carrying me in her arms. But nay, fate had other plans for her and I. Skull minions found us and they…killed her…I was soaked with her blood as they proceed to harm her until she did her last breath. I was left on a garbage pile as they took her lifeless body away. But somehow, I came to life, and I want to kill those *BEEP* for what they did to her. While fighting my way through Dollworks, I was reunited with Mumu._

_At the end of that adventure, our bodies were ripped to shreds and rebuild again. Because of what I did, the evil dolls made it even more hard on humans. One day, a girl named Mumu got killed by the dolls, and her soul was put into the doll Mumu. But her sister…Annabelle took the Mumu doll and tried to escape with it. But she ended up being killed, and her soul went into my body. I reawaken, reunited with Mumu, and begin to escape Dollworks. But I was kitchen knifed on the stomach to the wall by Bye-Bye Kitten and pinned on the ear by Razor Mane. Those two, along with Serious Kuma and their leader and arch-enemy of mine, Dark Rabbit are called the Dark Bosses. But thanks to Mumu's monster form, she and I escaped and sheltered by Sloth Doll; my old martial arts sensei. He trained us for me to get the Sword of Light, to put an end to Dollworks, and kill for revenge on the Dark Bosses. The battle with Kuma, Kitten, and Mane wasn't so ruff, but with Dark Rabbit, it was tuff. But I manage to defeat him and destroy Dollworks, even Dizzy Land for good. But alas, I lost Mumu during the process of the final battle._

_However, few Skull Minions were still alive, so I traveled around the world to kill them before they can rebuild Dollworks. But then everything went black once again as I landed in a garbage pile. Fate gave me a good chance when Ayupan found me and brought me back with her music. This time my body is reincarnated to hold a Rabbit God within me. The Vampire Lord was reawakening too, so Ayupan and I traveled around the world to stop him from getting his pure form back. During the final battle with him, Ayupan saved me from his control with her sing and regained my Rabbit God form. But I prefer my doll body, anyway. Now I'm still living with Ayupan and enjoying my peaceful life._

Thanks, BB. You're a great help.

"No problem. Now, I can go back to my reading," said Bloody Bunny, reading a magazine.

"Um…BB? Who were you talking to?" Ayupan asks.

"It's not important. I still think about getting Vampire Lord a taste of death medicine."

"He can change…There's no worries."

But unknown to Bloody Bunny and Ayupan, something big is going to happen that will turn their world upside down.

"Wait, what?! What does that mean?!" said Bloody Bunny, looks up in concern.

Okay, okay. On to the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Return of Dollworks

Somewhere far away on a dark stormy island, the Dollworks is rebuilt. It looks like the one from Bloody Bunny(2008). As the Skull Minions builds the place, a shadowy figure is typing on a keyboard that's on machinery.

"It took me years to find the Dark Bosses' remains, but I finally found them," said the figure.

The person takes out Dark Rabbit's sword, Bye-Bye Kitten's kitchen knife, Razor Mane's crescent-shape ninja star, and Serious Kuma's Hammer. Then the figure puts in the machine. It let out steam, it shook and made various beeping sounds. But when it dings, coming out of the machinery on a converter belt are Dark Rabbit, Razor Mane, Bye-Bye Kitten, and Serious Kuma.

"My Dark Bosses, awake!" said the figure.

When the Dark Bosses wakes up, they stood up slowly.

"Oh…I'm back…?" said Serious Kuma, confused.

"How is this possible?! Bloody Bunny killed me. And she did it really harsh too," said Bye-Bye Kitten.

"It doesn't matter…Now that we're back, we can finally end the human race," said Razor Mane.

"Yes, but I want to know how we survived that Bunny's attack," said Dark Rabbit.

"It was I that brought you back to life…" said the figure, sitting on a CEO chair.

"My lord…Our Creator?! But how? We thought you were dead for years…"

"Vengeance and hate are what kept me alive. My darling Dark Bosses, it's time to rebuild what our enemy has destroyed; Dollworks."

"Dollworks and Dizzyland were destroyed?! By who, my league?" Bye-Bye Kitten asks.

"By a certain doll that you may know by name."

The figure presses a button on their desk and pulls up a screen to show Bloody Bunny relaxing. Her image enrages the Dark Bosses for Razor Mane to throw her ninja stars at the picture.

"Bloody Bunny…. She's still alive, isn't she?" Razor Mane asks.

"Yes…To gain full control of the world again, we must destroy the Bunny," said the figure.

"Anything to get revenge on what she did to us in the past," said Serious Kuma.

"We'll bring you the head of Bloody Bunny for you, my lord," said Dark Rabbit, taking out his Sword of Darkness.

"Not yet, Dark Rabbit. There's a certain doll called the Vampire Lord that has a beef with our enemy. Bring him to me, and then we'll begin our progress; disposing of Bloody Bunny," said the dark figure.

After the figure shows the Dark Bosses an image of the Vampire Lord, they were confused about him, but immediately they knee before the character and said, "yes, my league."

When they left, the figure evil laughs and grin when saying, "Bloody Bunny, you'll rue the day you ruined my life…Once you're gone, the world will be mine once again."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Return of Mumu/The Dark Bosses and the Vampire Lord

Ayupan and Bloody Bunny are going out shopping at the mall center.

"You're so strong, BB. Thanks for carrying the things we brought," said Ayupan, happily.

"Yeah, no problem. When are we going to the Emo store?" said Bloody Bunny.

"Soon, BB. You can't rush these things, you know."

"You remind me of Mumu. Happy, upbeat, kind, and active."

"Mumu?"

"She's my little sitter. It's been years since I last saw here. At least she's at peace."

"I'm so sorry for you, BB."

"That's ok. She and I have been through enough back then."

But unknown to the two, a mysterious figure is watching them in the darkness and follows them. When Ayupan and Bloody Bunny goes to a shop that sells emo merchandise, Bloody Bunny excitedly rushes in to look around. As she looks, she hears a familiar cute bouncing nose near. After a pile of dark pillows fell in front of her, she finds Mumu in it.

"Hiya, sister," said Mumu, happily.

Then BB starts to cry in joy and embrace Mumu while saying, "Mumu! You're alive?! How is that possible?! I'm so happy you are here!"

"BB, are you crying? Wait…who's that?" said Ayupan, arriving at the scene.

"Ayupan, this is Mumu, my little sister. Mumu, meet Ayupan, she's my human friend," said Bloody Bunny, introducing her sister and her friend to each other.

"It's nice to meet you, Mumu. You are so cute," said Ayupan, picks up Mumu and hugs her.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ayupan," said Mumu, enjoying the hug.

"This is great. How did you survive the explosion, Mumu?" said Bloody Bunny, as she, Mumu and Ayupan walk together.

"Well, as yours and Dark Rabbit's sword collide, I manage shrunk back to my normal self, went underground, and stayed in there until the explosion was over. When I got out, Dizzyland and Dollworks were gone. I went into looking for when I heard rumors that you were alive. And when I heard about you defeated a Vampire Lord at Tokyo and traveled there to find you."

"When we get to my house, we're going have a girl time; together," said Ayupan.

Then Bloody Bunny says, "I agree. There's so much catching up, Mumu, and I need to do."

Back at Ayupan's Mansion, the Vampire Lord is hanging at the pool with the Skull Minion Waitress serving him lemonade.

"I will find a way to get revenge on Bloody Bunny and that Ayupan, too," said Vampire Lord.

But then a black helicopter with the Dollworks' symbol on it appeared above Ayupan's backyard.

"What the blah?! What's going on?!" said the Vampire Lord, in surprise.

When Dark Rabbit comes down the ladder of the helicopter with Serious Kuma, Skull Minion Maid quickly runs away in fear, and the Vampire Lord stares at the two in shock.

"Are you the Vampire Lord?" Dark Rabbit asks while looking at a photo of the Vampire Lord.

"That depends on the question, black rabbit. Are you here to enslave me or hire me?" said the Vampire Lord.

"Do you want revenge on Bloody Bunny?"

"Of course."

"I thought so. Get him, Kuma!"

When Serious Kuma picks up the Vampire Lord, he puts him on his shoulder as he and Dark Rabbit climb back onto the helicopter.

"I say! Put me down! This not how you treat a doll possessed by a demon lord," said the Vampire Lord.

"That's precisely why we want you to work for Dollworks. Our goal to rule the world once again and finally end the human race," said Razor Mane.

"But alas, there's only one obstacle blocking the way to our goals. And that obstacle is Bloody Bunny," said Bye-Bye Kitten.

"The only way to rule the world and wipe out humanity for good is to destroy Bloody Bunny," said Dark Rabbit.

"Why destroy her? Why not have her join us or hypnotize her? She has the powers that no doll could ever possess," said the Vampire Lord.

Then Dark Bosses gets interested for Serious Kuma to put the Vampire Lord down and asked, "what kind of powers?"

"The powers of a strong Rabbit God are locked within her body. If we can control her, humanity will be gone for good, and the world will belong to us."

Then Dark Rabbit grins and said, "hmm…The boss was right about you being useful. Do you know where Bloody Bunny is?"

"Yes. I do…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Past's Hunt

Back with Bloody Bunny, Mumu, and Ayupan, they continue walking, but now they're in the city.

"Wow, sister! You went through all those adventures? That's amazing. I can't believe you let the Vampire Lord live with you," said Mumu.

"I know too. I still believe he is going to try and get revenge on us," said Bloody Bunny.

"Don't worry, BB. The only way the Vampire Lord would get revenge on us if he works alongside with an evil corporation," said Ayupan.

But people start running for their lives and screaming in fear; the three girls see black helicopters with the Dollworks logo on it are hovering above the city. And coming down from the ladder and ropes are Skull Minions.

"What's going on?" said Ayupan, confused.

"Oh, no! It can't be! It's not possible," said BB, in shock.

"Bloody Bunny, what's happening?!"

"It's Dollworks… They're back," said Mumu, in fear.

When Skull Minions surround the three girls, they salute to the Vampire Lord as walks to the girls.

"Haha! See, I told you I would get my revenge on you," said the Vampire Lord.

"I told you we should've slice him, Ayupan. How did a vampire cat thing doll like you get power again?" said Bloody Bunny, taking out her Sword of Light.

"I meet some old 'friends' of yours, Bunny."

"Old friends?"

But when the Vampire Lord moves out the way for the Dark Bosses to emerge from behind, they grin at the shocked Bloody Bunny and Mumu, and the confused Ayupan.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Bloody Bunny," said Dark Rabbit, sarcastically.

"No way! Dark Rabbit?! Bye-Bye Kitten?! Razor Mane?! Serious Kuma?!" Bloody Bunny shouts in shock.

"Aw, they look super cute!" Ayupan complimented.

"What?! We're not cute, human," said Dark Rabbit, feeling offended.

"Oh! Why thank you. No one told me I was cute," said Serious Kuma, blushes.

"Ew, gross! A human! Bunny, did you get pet human?" said Bye-Bye Kitten.

"Hey! I'm no pet of hers! I'm her best friend," said Ayupan angered.

"That's disgusting—a human who's friends with a doll. You certainly changed, Bloody Bunny," said Razor Mane.

"How did you even come back to life?!" said Mumu.

"None of that matters. All it matters now that we came to get the head of Bloody Bunny. It's time for revenge!" said Dark Rabbit, takes out his Sword of Darkness.

"Um…I thought we were going to," said Vampire Lord, confused.

"Oh, yes… This is awkward… Skull Minions, hold them down!"

"Mumu! Get Ayupan somewhere safe!" said Bloody Bunny, fights off the Skull Minions.

When Mumu carries Ayupan to the top of a building, Ayupan says, "what's going on?! Who are these dolls?!"

"Here! Read this," said Mumu, takes out a phone and shows the 1st chapter of this story.

When Ayupan reads it, she said, "woah! I wish she told me about her mysterious past. And yes, reincarnation makes it easier to understand. But we got to help BB."

"But you have no idea how serious the Dark Bosses are."

"I still want to help her!"

"Ayupan, no!"

When Ayupan gets down to the fight, the Skull Minions just stared at her until she fights them with martial arts. The Dark Bosses spots her fighting of their minions, and they were surprised that she could fight.

"I had no idea that humans can fight," said Serious Kuma.

"If you're so curious about humans, go fight!" said Dark Rabbit, demands him to fight Ayupan.

When Serious Kuma leaves to attack Ayupan, Dark Rabbit says to Bye-Bye Kitten and Razor Mane, "Kitten! Mane! Get Mumu! I'll take care of the Bunny."

"Ayupan! Look out for Serious Kuma!" Mumu shouts in concern.

Before Mumu can go down to help her friend, she's approached by Razor Mane with Bye-Bye Kitten on her back.

"You're coming with us, baby bunny," said Razor Mane.

"EEP!"

Then Mumu hops off to escape the pair, and once Razor Mane starts going after her, Bye-Bye Kitten says, "let's get her! Yeeha, Razor!"

After Bloody Bunny finish offs the Skull Minions, she notices Serious Kuma going to Ayupan and Mumu being chases by Razor Mane and Bye-Bye Kitten.

"Oh no! I'm coming, girls!" said Bloody Bunny, about to go help her allies.

But then Dark Rabbit appears in front of her and says, "you're not going anywhere…"

Then Vampire Lord appears next to Dark Rabbit and said, "that's right. It's time for you to pay for what you've done!"

"Vampire Lord, you're still a recruit! Go help Serious Kuma with that human!"

"Fine, whatever. I want to get revenge on her too."

When the Vampire Lord leaves, Dark Rabbit stares at BB grins and says, "now…where were we? I shall have your head for a trophy and cut out your heart to bring it to my lord."

"If you want my body parts, come and get it!" said Bloody Bunny, prepare to fight.

"Let's fight until the scene is red!"

Then the two begin into combat.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Unexpecting Love

As Bloody Bunny and Dark Rabbit fight each other, Ayupan is fighting off the Skull Minions. When she notices Serious Kuma coming to her, she dodges him from trying to smash her with his mallet.

"You're so cute, Kuma. Too bad, you're a bad guy," said Ayupan, trying to charm him to distract him.

Serious Kuma blushes before Vampire Lord grabs Ayupan's leg and says, "prepare to feel the wrath of the Vampire Lord!"

She then kicks the Vampire Lord into Serious Kuma's face. She quickly grabs Serious Kuma's mallet and uses it to whack them into a wall.

"Two down and three to go," said Ayupan.

"Help! Help! This kitten and pony are trying to kill me!" Mumu calling for help while still being chased by Bye-Bye Kitten and Razor Mane.

"Mumu! I'm coming!"

"Ouch! Kuma, you're on top of me!" said the Vampire Lord, as Serious Kuma is unknown of him sitting on top of him.

"I think she likes me," said Serious Kuma, still enchanted by Ayupan's charm.

"Oh no! I think she broke you with your hammer."

As Ayupan chases after her enemies to save Mumu, Bloody Bunny is running on the walls while avoiding Dark Rabbit's ninja stars.

"Hold still, will you, Bunny?! You can't escape from your past this time! The past is on a hunt, and you are the prey," Dark Rabbit shouted and enraged while missing Bloody Bunny.

"You changed, black Rabbit! You show more emotion now from the last time I saw you!" Bloody Bunny commented as she swordfights Dark Rabbit.

"I heard rumors that you know contain the powers of an ultimate Rabbit God that can be used to take over the world. You changed, as well."

"I beaten you once, so I can do it again!"

After Bloody Bunny sidekicks Dark Rabbit into a wall, he then shouts, "Skull Minions, now!"

When the Skull Minions surround BB, she makes fantastic moves to kill them all. Dark Rabbit notices them, and he was very impressed. But after BB does a triple flip on her appoints, Dark Rabbit became enchanted by the scene that he unknowingly blushes while looking at Bloody Bunny. But when BB finished the Skull Minions, Dark Rabbit snaps out of his love trance and pounces on BB, causing her sword to slip out of her hands.

He holds her down with his foot, prepares his sword to stab her, and said, "you think you're so powerful, Bunny! Prepare to meet your fate with vengeance!"

When he was about to stab her, he stopped himself by grabbing his own arm. Bloody Bunny is confused at Dark Rabbit of him wanting to stick her and not.

"Wait…What's wrong with me?! Why can't I kill you?!" Dark Rabbit unpleased of himself.

"Because you're stopping yourself? Do you have a subconscious? You sure did change," said BB, frees herself by punching DR in the face.

When she ran to get her sword, she stares back at him, and he said, "I don't know what martial art trick you used on me not to stab you, but I'll make sure I'll kill you this time!"

But before he could attack her, Razor Mane and Bye-Bye Kitten land on top of him because Ayupan beat them up to save Mumu.

"For a human, she knows how to pack a punch," said Razor Mane, dizzy from the pain.

"Maybe we do underestimate humanity too much," said Bye-Bye Kitten.

Ayupan and Mumu go to BB, and she said to them, "I'm so proud of you. And Ayupan, you manage to defeat two of the most powerful dolls."

"I only fight to defend and protect a friend," Ayupan responds.

"Fools! We're not leaving until we get the head-," said Dark Rabbit, trying to get up, but Serious and the Vampire Lord lands on top of him, Razor Mane and Bye-Bye Kitten.

"Huh?" said BB, Mumu, and Ayupan confused.

Then emerging from the shadows is Sloth Doll.

"I thought my students could use a hand," he said, walking to them.

"Master Sloth Doll! You're alive!" said Mumu in excitement.

"First Mumu, then the Dark Bosses and now, you Master," said BB surprised.

"Come on, ladies! Let's leave before they come too," said Sloth Doll, going ahead.

As the trio follows him, the Dollworks helicopters came to the Dark Bosses and the Vampire Lord. The Skull Minions help them up and take them on to the helicopters to back to Dollworks Island.

When Mummy Minion goes near the Dark Bosses and the Vampire Lord, Dark Rabbit groans in anger and says, "I can't believe we lost to that Bunny again!"

"I hate to inform you all, but the CEO of Dollworks is waiting for your presence at his office," said Mummy Minion.

"Great… What punishment does he want to give us?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Just the Beginning

At Ayupan's Mansion, she with BB and Mumu are sitting with Sloth Doll.

"A true master is never at peace until his student is fully trained," said Sloth Doll.

"Master, I am pleased that you've returned," said Bloody Bunny.

"Thank you, Bloody Bunny."

"Oh, Master, it's terrible. The Dark Bosses have returned, and they recruited the Vampire Lord," said Mumu.

"I know…We must gather seven mystical stones to surround the mansion to protect it from any attacks from Dollworks."

"I still don't understand. What is Dollworks?" said Ayupan.

"It's an evil doll production company. Somehow, they found a way to bring dolls to life by putting human souls within the dolls. The CEO of Dollworks is a mysterious being. Rumors say that the person was once human who was lonely that brought dolls to life to ease his loneliness. Others said the CEO was mistreated by humanity that they came up with the idea of Dollworks to destroy the humans who made the person's life a wreck. Still, the mystery of the CEO was never solved."

"O my! This is so serious! But we don't need any mystical stones. My mansion has the greatest security system."

"But does it defend anything from magic?"

"Um…"

"Exactly. Who knows what the enemy will be planning to do?"

At the CEO office, the Dark Bosses bowing to the CEO in shame and the Vampire Lord standing to them.

"I see you let Bloody Bunny get the best of all four of you, my Dark Bosses. But at least, you brought me the Vampire Lord," said the CEO.

"For you to now, my league. Her baby bunny sister was there, along with Sloth Doll, and she has human as her ally," said Razor Mane.

"A human?! I must be alone with the Vampire Lord."

"Yes, my Lord," said the Dark Rabbit, leaves with his Dark Bosses.

Once they went out of the office, Bye-Bye Kitten says in anger, "I can't believe we lost to Bloody Bunny again."

"Well, none of this wouldn't happen if she didn't have that human with her, along with the baby bunny and that Sloth Doll," said Razor Mane.

"I think that human likes me," said Serious Kuma, blushing while thinking about Ayupan.

"As always, there's something wrong with you, Kuma."

"I don't what happen to myself either. I try to stab Bloody Bunny, but my other hand prevented me from doing it," said Dark Rabbit, frustrated that he kicked a can on the floor.

"I think I know what's wrong with you, Dark Rabbit. You're in love with Bloody Bunny," said Bye-Bye Kitten.

"Me?! In love with that white cute strong bunny?! This can't be good because she's my archenemy."

"No, wait, Dark Rabbit. I find this a great thing," said Razor Mane.

"How?"

"Think about it…If you show her your affections towards her, she might fall for you back. If she does, she might join are organization. With her god powers, Dollworks will rule the world again, and humanity will finally fall."

"That's actually a great idea, Razor Mane," said Bye-Bye Kitten.

Then Dark Rabbit grins and said, "yes, …of course. If I get her to like me, she'll want to join me as my apprentice and girlfriend so we can rule the Earth."

"Dark Bosses! Report to my office," said the CEO of Dollworks' voice.

When the Dark Bosses came into the office, the Vampire Lord is sitting on the desk next to the CEO.

"My Dark Bosses, the Vampire Lord will be part of your Dark Bosses. We must capture Bloody Bunny to drain her god-like powers into me so that the world will be Dollworks once again. Prepare yourselves with the Vampire Lord," said the CEO.

"Yes, my lord," said Dark Rabbit.

As the Dark Bosses and the Vampire Lord leave the office, the CEO looks a photo of a family and then said, "Bloody Bunny… Your days are outnumbered. Once I have your powers and you are gone, Dollworks will be supreme. This is just the beginning…"

THE END


End file.
